hnknachatfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Evangelina Vosmus
Princess Evangelina Vosumus (ロマス, エヴァンジェリーナ) is the princess of the Black Country. She ran away from the Black Country and traveled to the Heart Country to escape the pressures of being a princess. She didn't enjoy being so locked up and held down. She disguised herself, using the name "George Lopez" so no one would know she is the princess of the Black Country. History Evan grew up with high expectations. She had to be proper, couldn't speak when she wanted, and was held down. She always had to wear dresses and could never go outside. Evan didn't mind this when she was younger but as she grew up, she wanted to be more independant. The machinists was also always a threat and Evan knew she would have to fight them off, but she was deeply afraid to. Evan ran away from the kingdom as soon as she turned 19 and traveled along way by herself to the Heart Country. In order to not be discovered and not to be brought back, she wore a cloak and called herself "George Lopez", posing as a Mexican male. Her identity was soon discovered by Axel though and she spilled everything to him. A week later after her arrival the machinists attacked the Black Country and went into a cold blooded war. The machinists won and the Black Country was destroyed, killing her mother Queen Andromeda Vosmus. Evangelina grew very upset about this and felt like it was her fault. Personality Evangelina has a fiesty and fierce personality. She is considered a tsundere and is often rude to those that annoys her, but can also be very warm hearted and kind if given the chance. She doesn't like strangers, but that doesn't stop her from exploring public areas in curiousity. If you upset her she'd either pout or nutshot/boobshot you with her large hair bells. Appearance Evangelina has long white hair that's tied in pigtails with golden bells that jingle everytime she walks and yellow eyes. She wears a frilly and lolita-styled black blouse and skirt with a transparent "robe" beside the skirt. She wears white socks with black ruffles and bows. She wears black dress shoes. Evangelina also has black Chobit-like ears. Evangelina's casual outfit includes a yellow tanktop under a black off-shoulder long sleeved shirt with a white strapless top over. She has a yellow skirt on and brown tights with black dress shoes. She also wears a neck ribbon. Relationships Axel Evangelina was stopped by Axel and was quickly found out about her after her secret identity failed. Evangelina disapproved of him at first and was a huge tsundere, often pouting and speaking rather illy. However, slowly after time Evangelina decided that they could be friends and started to like him better, killing the tsundere image. As the two spent time together, they eventually fell for one another but were secret about it. Axel suddenly confessed one day, which confused Evan at first. Shortly after, though, she admitted to feeling the same way and they started going out. The two are really close even if Evan is a tsundere. Owen "Ulysees" Sangray Evan doesn't really like Owen, nor does Owen feel the same way. Owen often picks on her and calls her a "royal brat", which in result gets a bell slammed into his nuts. The two aren't really on good terms. Jasmine Lovelock Unlike with Owen, Evan actually enjoys Jasmine's company. The two can be seen hanging out with each other and talking about personal things. They share the same opinions and don't like being tied down, and the two are good friends. King Mathias Delacroix Evan doesn't really approve of the king of the Black Country and thinks Mathias is just a waste of breath. The two don't really get along, but that doesn't change the fact that Mathias proposes to her out of the blue. Evan thinks he's worthless and isn't a good leader.